


Home Alone. (A slice of American Pi in bed)

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Pi - Freeform, Bloodplay, Choking Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Masterbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Bruce Banner, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is tired of waiting for his lovers to come home, and takes maters into his own hands. Steve arrives later and proceeds to punish Bruce for not waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone. (A slice of American Pi in bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Our first Dom/Sub attempt!

Bruce hated being home alone. Steve was at SHIELD training and Tony was at a convention. Bruce was by himself in their shared California king alone and horny as fuck. He'd been craving their touch all week long and his hand just wasn't doing it anymore. He got frustrated just laying there so he fished under their bed for their toy box. He pulled out a half full bottle of lube, a black silk and long, thick red colored dildo. (Tony insisted on buying the largest one they had just to compare it to their even larger lover. Steve blushed crimson at the toy.)  
Bruce placed all the items on the bed except for the tie. He placed the fabric around his neck and started to tie it like Tony taught him, a loose slip knot. He tightened it just enough to fit snuggle around his throat. He laid back down on the bed and grabbed the toy and the lube. He opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his hands rubbing in his palms to warm it up. He rubbed the liquid all over the 9 in toy and held it in his left hand. He opened his legs letting his already half hard cock fall between them and rubbed the remaining liquid over his hole. He always had this fantasy of being filled at the same time by both his lovers. He wanted Steve buried deep in his ass and Tony shoved down his throat effectively cutting off his oxygen supply. He didn't want any prep either. It always took way too long. Bruce may have a lot of anger management skills but when it comes to his libido he's got the patience of a 14 year old boy. 

He ran the tip of the toy around his entrance loving the way it dragged across the rippled skin there. He let out a soft moan as he teased just the tip inside. He couldn't handle it anymore and all at once he pushed the toy inside to the hilt and yanked on the tie making it almost impossible to breath. He let out a broken scream from the double stimulation. His cock was dripping now, he didn't even give himself time to adjust before he started forcing the toy in as far as it would go, catching on his prostate with each drag. Bruce moaned rapidly letting Tony's and Steve's names fall from his lips as he plunged it in further. Bruce screamed and squirmed around the toy, the lack of oxygen causing him to inch closer and closer to orgasm. It only took another 5 minutes of this self torture before Bruce came hard without even touching his dick. He panted heavily trying to regain his breath. He pulled the toy out and loosened the tie around his neck. To exhausted from the force of his orgasm Bruce didn't even bother cleaning up he just rolled over in the cool sheets and fell asleep waiting for his lovers to get home.

Steve walked in the door, putting his bag on the counter. He was dressed in a grey suit with a blue vest and tie. Today's press conference with Captain America went rather well. He adjusted the front of his tightly hemmed pants . It went a little too well. The reporters got him talking about Tony and Bruce and Steve was practically palming himself under the table half ways through. All the buildup was almost suffocating and he was in desperate need of a good fucking. But he promised Phil to re- make the card photos. Sighing he went upstairs to change, and the smell of sex hit him like a freight train. He was hard instantly and his mouth was actually watering. "Bruce?" Steve called, voice heave with lust. " Hey honey. I'm home...." Steve nudges the sleeping scientist, hoping he would wake up and fuck him within an inch of his consciousness. God did he need it.

Bruce moans at whoever is waking him from his peaceful nap. But then he heard it was Steve's voice and he woke up with excitement. "Steve!!!" He yelled still hoarse from the treatment on his neck."I missed you!" He jumped out of bed not caring that he knocked the toy to the floor and wrapped his arms around Steve. He stood on his tip toes and planted a hard kiss against the soldiers lips, trying to show just how much he missed him.

Steve fumbled backwards from the passionate attack. " I missed you too Bruce." He says and kisses the scientist breathless.

Bruce moaned into the kiss "No babe, I REALLLLY missed you." Bruce gasped out as he slide his hands in between Steve's legs.

Steve presses his body up against Bruce's naked one and when Bruce's hands sneak between his legs he blushed. Steve dosen't think he's ever been this hard in his life." Bruce..ah....." He pants, already overly sensitive.

"Mm want me to take care of that Cap?" Bruce winks before sliding down to his knees and fumbling with the belt on Steve's hips.

Steve groans. "please... Bruce it hurts!"

Bruce smirks "I guess my question is, would you rather it buried in my ass or down my throat?" Bruce pulled Steve's pants down and licked his already leaking cock.

Steve whimpers and bucks forward. " I want... I want to be inside you..."

Bruce whimpered at that but stood up and bent over the bed spreading his legs open wide allowing Steve direct access to his hole. He grabbed the lube off the sheets and tossed it at Steve. "Fuck me Captain."

"With pleasure Bruce" Steve says and hastily undresses. Once gloriously nude he claws over the bed and slides on top of Bruce. He kisses him as he slicks himself up." God I want to have you."

"Take me" Bruce gasps "Please!"

Steve groans and slides two fingers into his lover, slicking him up."God yes Bruce. You are so loose. What did you do on your own?"

Bruce moans at the two fingers being shoved inside of him "I- I missed you guys, a lot" Bruce said between gasps "So I pretended you were here, I used that" Bruce pointed to the red toy on the floor.

Steve looks at the toy and grins. He scissors his fingers stretching his lover. "The big one? Did you fit it all in? Did you pretend it was Tony? Me? Or both? How far could you take it Bruce..." Steve whispered and added two fingers at once, digging for Bruce's prostate.

Bruce screamed and whimpered. He loved when Steve talked like this. "I-I took all of it. Still not as big as you. Or as satisfying. I pretended it was you and that Tony was fucking my throat. That's-that's what the tie was for" Bruce moaned into the sheets.

 

" Oh? " Steve growled. " you took all of it? Mmmmmm think you can take it and me?" He says and Steve takes his tie and Bruce's. He tieds Bruce's wrists together with one to the bedpost, and the other he ties perfectly around Bruce's neck, his blue one from work. He knots it immaculately and in one move, flips Bruce on his stomach. "Open your legs for me." Steve commands and aligned himself with Bruce's entrance, just teasing the tip in and out. "you are going to lie there and take me, and you are going to take the toy too." Steve growled and takes the tie in his hands, pulling on it gently while pushing Bruce's back into the bed.

Bruce swallows nervously. "Steve, please" Bruce let his head hit the bed and he opened his legs as far as it could go "Do it! Please!You can make it tighter, I can handle it" Bruce gasped out.

Steve grinned and thrust up into his lover. He entered him nice and slow, letting Bruce get comfortable with him. After all Bruce was going to be stretched more than he ever had before. "Easy Bruce. Keep breathing and snap your fingers if you want me to slow down. Smack the headboard if you want me to stop. " Steve buried himself to the hilt. He sinks himself fully in Bruce and pulls gently on the tie, beginning to tighten it . He places a hand under Bruce's hips and pulls him up to his knees , leaving his face buried in the pillow. Steve begins to pump agonizingly slow, moaning at the long drag and pull. " Bruce you feel so good, nice and loose. Just keep breathing..."

"Ahh!" Bruce screamed as he was filled. This was soo much better than the toy. Steve's dick was hot inside him. He could feel him pulsating inside him and it made Bruce so fucking hard. He nodded at the terms Steve discussed and his eyes rolled back into his head as the tie got tighter.

" good boy, take it all the way. You can rutt in to the bed. I will need both my hands for this." Once Steve begins to hit Bruce's prostrate he stops completely. He pulls out to add a syringe full of lube inside banner. He loves the way Bruce wiggles and kicks as he is filled by the lube. With a grin he slides back inside, groaning at the warming sensation cause by it. Steve loved Tony's home made lubes. This one would get hotter and hotter the more friction he gave it. He aligned the toy beside him and pushed the tip in. He eased it in slowly waiting for Bruce to tell him to stop. He pulled back on the tie, careful to constrict Bruce's airways, but still letting him breathe." How is that lover? Do you like being filled?"

Bruce groaned at the warm lube being poured into him. "Yes! Yes, Steve more!" Bruce pushed back against Steve making both Steve and the toy bury themselves to the hilt. The pain was excruciating but the pleasure was unimaginable. Bruce screamed and he came hard, rutting into the bed. But he wanted more. "Steve keep going! Please" Bruce was addicted to overestimation. He could usually get himself to cum another times just from the prostate stimulation.

 

Steve pushed the toy in all the way and panted hard when Bruce became almost painfully tight around him. Steve pulled tight on the tie until Bruce was gasping Steve was careful to let him breathe, but he wanted Bruce to feel the tingle of the lack of oxygen. Steve balanced the toy above his own throbbing cock. He thrust, pushed the toy and himself inside with every thrust. He sobbed and grunted and came howling Bruce's name. " Yes! Mine Bruce... You are mine!" He fills Bruce with his come, the toy, the lube in and his cock. He pants and fills Bruce hard. And thanks to his metabolism, Steve hardens again. He is careful not to let a drop of come slip out. He wants to push Bruce to the limit. Fill him to the brim and keep going until he is a bawling, squirming mess, begging for more, begging for it to stop, pleading to be able to come. " Not yet Brucie... " Steve growls and clamps down on Bruce's cock, denying his orgasm. He strangles his lover through his own climax letting him breathe only when he is spent. Steve loves to see Bruce struggle, to see him pull against the bonds. The power of dominance is so overpowering at the sight that he bites down ruthlessly hard, drawing blood down his lovers back. Steve begins to thrust quickly and sharply, wanting to see his lover come undone.

"Fuck Steve!!" Bruce screams at him. The second the words were out of his mouth his oxygen was cut off causing him to gasp and buck into the bed. He wanted to cum so bad. Fuck, Steve denying him hurt so bad a few tears came out of his eyes. He felt his lover cum inside him. Steve's hot cum burned his already raw insides but he kept pushing back wanting Steve even deeper inside him. God he needed to breathe soon. The lack of oxygen made his entire body sting and his cock throb. And he loved it, but if he didn't breathe soon he was going to black out before anything fun happened.

Steve relaxed his grip, letting Bruce breathe. He rutts faster and faster now , wanting to make his lover come. Steve pushed in deep and pushes down, making Bruce thrust himself into the sheets. He is practically riding Bruce into the bed.

Bruce's lungs feel like they have been lit on fire when he is finally allowed to breathe. God he's never missed air so much. As soon as he breathing became normal Steve's pace picked up. Bruces eyes rolled back and he moaned as he was being fucked into the bed. Bruce was thankful for Tony's satin bed sheets. They felt amazing against his cock. His orgasm was building again and he felt like he was going to spill over. "S-Steve?" He whimpered "Can I cum?"

" Have you earned it?" Steve grunts and thrusts him rougher. " You played with yourself with out me or tony.. You haven't earned it yet . You were a bad boy! And I'm taking my pound of flesh from you first." Steve thrusts long and hard, plowing Bruce into the bed. He holds Bruce's cock hard, feeling the pressure build up in his hand. He growls in pleasure as Bruce wails and bucks feebly into his hand." Bad., bad Bruce... Not yet ..."

"I'm sorry!" Bruce cried. "I couldn't wait anymore! I missed you both so much. I'm sorry" Bruce sobbed and squirmed trying to get out of Steve's vice grip. "Please, please Steve. I'll do anything you want. Whenever you want. Just please-please let me cum!" Bruce gasped out as the torment on his prostate increased. He felt like he was gonna break. He needed release so bad but Steve denying him was making him harder than ever. He loved commanding Steve.

" That's what I wanted to hear. I love it when you beg Bruce." Steve growled and raked his claws down Bruce's ribs, leaning trails of angry red skin. He reached under Bruce and with a lube slicked hand became to pump his lover. He was pressing down hard and pinned Bruce's length between his hand and the bed. Steve jerked the toy and himself in and out roughly and quickly. " Come Bruce, come for me." Steve growled and pulled on the tie, cutting off Bruce's air.

Bruce's airways were restricted again and that shot a jolt of arousal down to his groin. He gasped out his pleasure and finally, finally he came, pushing Steve and the toy as far in as they would go, fucking the bed and Steve's hand crying out his release. His entire body trembled before collapsing on the bed from exhaustion. His pants became shallow and strained because of the tie but he enjoyed the light headedness a bit longer while he waited for Steve to finish.

Steve moaned and emptied into Bruce filling him to the brim. He tossed his head like a stallion in rut and plowed into him over and over. He pulled as tight as he dared on the tie while he came, and after, when the waves of pleasure and dominance finally slowed down. He tucked a finger under the tie and pulled it loose. He lay panting beside Bruce and undid the bonds. But he didn't pull himself or the toy out. " Do you want me to leave it in for a while? I know you love being filled." Steve kisses the brides on Bruce's neck.

Bruce gasped as the fresh air. It felt wonderful. "Yes, please" Bruce nodded pulling Steve closer. "Let's lay down and sleep k?" Bruce sighed happily "I love you Steve."

Steve pulled free the toy but left himself inside. " I love you to Brucie."

Bruce twisted his neck to kiss Steve "we should fuck again when we wake up." Bruce smiled before snuggling into Steve's chest.

Steve smiles. " Of course Bruce. I would love that." Steve pulls Bruce in a soft embrace.


End file.
